


Christofori’s Dream

by orphan_account



Category: Batman Begins (2005), Superman Returns (2006)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-11-20
Updated: 2006-11-20
Packaged: 2018-04-19 07:40:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4738145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for the iTunes challenge.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Christofori’s Dream

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the iTunes challenge.

“Gotham will be realized.” Each word sliced.

“You’ll kill yourself if you keep going like this,” Kal said, reaching, but there was no welcome for him, for his words, or his truth.

“There are worse things to die for.” Kal could hear the grim smile.

But when Bruce gasped, buckling at the knee, he would be still no longer and slung the other man’s reluctant arm over his shoulder.

“You’ll do more good living for it,” Kal said, guiding them back over the ceramic tiles.

“Perhaps,” was all he would concede, and, for now, that would have to be enough.


End file.
